


Facing the Fear

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Ever since Duffy’s dementia diagnosis, Charlie’s found himself worrying about their sexual relationship. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	Facing the Fear

“What?”

Charlie asked as he caught her gaze and she grinned. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I want us to... make love.”

He sighed but didn’t say anything for a minute or two. Sex with Duffy was a touchy subject. Ever since her dementia diagnosis, he’d felt it harder to be physically intimate with her. He didn’t want to feel he was taking advantage of her and he felt he was. Charlie noticed the glint of mischief in her eyes, gently stroked her cheek and replied;

“Not tonight darling.”

“Charlie!” She protested, “but I’m horny!”

“I know, I can feel.” He answered back feeling her wetness on his stomach from where she was sat. Duffy blushed furiously at his words. 

“Then give me what I want!!”

“No.”

“Why?”

Charlie hesitated, not wanting his words to come out wrong. 

“Because ever since your dementia diagnosis I...”

“I get it!” Duffy moved from her position, “you don’t find me attractive anymore?”

That wasn’t true. He was just as sexually attracted to her as he always had been. 

“No because...”

“Because what Charlie?” There was a hint of anger and frustration in her tone.

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m raping you, like he did.” He answered back. Duffy’s eyes widened as she attempted to absorb his words. Fuck did he just...?

“You knew?”

Charlie was quiet for a few minutes before he answered, “everyone knew.”

“And you’ve never said anything, even after all these years. Why?”

He moved to face her. “Deep down you always knew, I knew.” 

Listening to the sound of Charlie’s voice, Duffy closed her eyes for a couple of minutes. A comfortable silence descended on the room.

“Is that how you feel?” She asked.

“Yes.” Charlie admitted and she took on board everything he said. 

“Charlie, I may have dementia but I’m also your wife and sometimes I feel it’s absolutely necessary to have a good shag.”

“Are you ok with this?” He asked as he reached out to stroke her cheek. She opened her eyes and met Charlie’s gaze, her green eyes shining brightly.

“Of course I’m ok with it. I may be forgetting a few things Charlie, but even I still remember how to pleasure  this.” 

Duffy disappeared under the duvet with a loud laugh, planting delicate kisses down Charlie’s body heading towards his groin. Charlie’s breathing began to quicken the more he felt Duffy’s lips and tongue on his stomach. Throwing the duvet off him (and her) Charlie ran his hand through Duffy’s hair.

“D-Duffy, oh God.”

She moved further south, her mind occupied with one thought only. How to pleasure Charlie and make him cum. As Duffy’s fingertips ran over Charlie’s hardened penis, she giggled once more and then giggled harder when his cock responded to her giggle with a twitch.

“I hope you’re not laughing at Charlie Jr.” He said quietly as he sat up on his elbows to watch her.

“No I wouldn’t dream of hurting his feelings, shall I give him a kiss to say sorry?”

Charlie flopped his head back down and groaned softly at her question. Duffy’s tongue ran over her lower lip before she moved to take Charlie into her mouth.

“Shit!” Charlie moaned as soon as he felt Duffy’s mouth around him. He tried to focus on the sensations Duffy was giving him, the way her tongue ran up and down his cock so elegantly. 

“Duffy?” 

She made a noise to acknowledge him but made no attempt to remove her mouth from his cock. When Duffy began to suck him hard, his moans increased in volume, encouraging her to bring him to a climax. Sensing he was close, Duffy’s free hand began to massage his balls. That small act was enough to tip Charlie over the edge and he began to come down her throat, gripping her hair tightly. 

Like a good girl, Duffy swallowed his hot juices and removed her mouth from his penis, licking it clean as it softened. Looking up at Charlie, her green eyes sparkled.

“I told you I can still remember how to suck your cock.”

She crawled back up the bed and kissed Charlie tenderly. The kiss soon became passionate as their tongues fought for dominance over one another, one of Charlie’s hands in Duffy’s hair. She began to giggle against his lips as she felt a familiar touch against her inner thigh.

“What?” He asked with a small laugh himself. 

“Fuck me Charlie, please.”

“You say that so beautifully. Say it again.” He rolled her so she was underneath him, her hands running up and down his hips. 

“Fuck me Charlie, please.” She repeated, holding his gaze the entire time. He didn’t need telling twice, Charlie gently began to guide himself inside of her. 

She gasped. “Fuck! You’re so big!”

“And you, Mrs Fairhead, are soaking wet.” He whispered into her ear as he filled her with his entire length. Duffy moaned, God it had been a while since she’d been so full and she’d really missed the feel of Charlie being inside her and them connecting as one. 

Charlie’s movements were nice and slow to begin with, to give her time to adjust to his size, the last thing he wanted to do was bruise her. However, it wasn’t long before Duffy was encouraging Charlie to go faster and harder. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Duffy answered back. Her breathing was heavy, her fingertips dug deeper into Charlie’s back. 

“Please don’t stop!!” She begged, feeling her orgasm approaching closer and closer until...

“Fuck!!!” She screamed as she came, her body trembling and shivering. Charlie collapsed on top of her, his head in the crook of her neck as he climaxed with her. 

“Fucking hell Duffy!” He mumbled. Both their breathings were harsh, not to mention their bodies slick with sweat. Charlie began to kiss her neck and her earlobe before he moved off her and lay beside her.

“That was incredible!”

“Uh huh, yes it was!” Duffy agreed, scooting closer to him to rest her head on his chest. Listening to the sound of his heartbeat soothed her during difficult times but it was a great place to fall asleep on other occasions. Charlie’s hand ran through her hair as she laid on his chest.

“We still need this, Charlie.” She whispered, “we still need to connect on occasions.”

“I know.” He reached forward, grabbed the duvet and threw it over them both. Stroking his fingertips down her back, he smiled. “I love you, you know that don’t you?”

Duffy opened her mouth to answer when she yawned instead.

“Putting you to sleep am I?” He teased and she giggled loudly.

“Yes.” She teased back, placing a kiss against his chest. “I love you too, Charlie Boy. I won’t ever stop.”

It didn’t take either of them long to fall asleep with a smile on their faces. Duffy was right, they needed this on occasions. 


End file.
